Slave
by WEAT-BIX
Summary: if you think its hard discovering your gay, imagine being machosist. Sirius is baught by Mr Malfoy. and discovers his sexuality, and his limmits. how much is too much? what kind of pain is good? WARNING: extremely sadistic, dont like dont read!
1. Mr Black and Mr Malfoy

S.F.S

Yes Mr Malfoy

By: weat-bix 

Rating: R this is probably a little less but I cant really tell.

**Warning:** blackmail, S&M um.. details.. rape ... nightmares...etc…, sex slaves

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns most characters, muggles. I own a my brain and switcher tendencies.

Summary: Mr Malfoy (lucius's father) blackmails Sirius's father into lending him Sirius as a all round (sex) slave. This causes Sirius to discover his unknown masochism.

Category: general

Spoilers: Harry Potter books not really but

A/N: I love Sirius (hence the continual torturing) and he's a Masochist in this one so I love him even more. (if only he was a switcher) but it means he gets to have fun while I torture him. Hehehehehehehe.

Malfoy stepped into Black's office and shut the door.

"well hello Mec, how may I help you."

"well Mr Black, it has come to my attention that you have been diverting the funds for your department into your private funds."

"Mr Black isn't the best wording for an old friend you want a cut from."

"I'm not interested in your money Tobias, I have enough of my own thankyou."

"if you don't want to be paid what do you want?"

"oh … I do want to be paid …. In kind."

"No way Mec, I shared a dorm with you remember, I know how your kind of sexuality works and quite frankly I'd rather go to Azkaban and dwell on my worst moment than create new ones."

"not from you Tobias, it may be somewhat satisfying hearing you scream but so much more from someone who is wondering if they LIKE the pain. And pretending that pain is all they feel."

"Sorry Mec, I can't offer that."

"But your son could, do you not punish him and does he not disobey you anyway, is physical pain not enough to get the message across. You can tell your wife you have sent him to work for the holidays and teach him to be proper."

"He's yours."

"Good I will collect him at 1 am the night they arrive back."

Tobias nodded and Malfoy left the room, it wasn't ideal that the family was disgraced by whoring their son but Tobias didn't feel so cut about it, better Sirius than himself after all.

A/N : sorry this one is so boring but i promise all you sadists out there it will get better.

i've even given you a preview of one of sirius's nightmares in a whole oter story because i wanna update this one piece at a time


	2. Going Home

Sirius was nervous on the way home from school, not that he showed it. He slimed Snape in a prank and played exploding snap loudly jumping into Remus's arms in a fake feint every time they exploded and messed James's hair irritatingly but all the while his mind was ticking over wondering what would happen to him upon his arrival home. The only thing that let his friends know something was up was the slight distance in his eyes and the way he seemed to be enjoying every second of their company and taking none of it for granted but of corse they figured he had reason to. They knew that his parents would not let him write so this was the last contact with his friends that he would have until school started again.

When he got off the train he hugged his friends goodbye quickly and found his father who aparated them to their front door and let them inside. He held onto his wrist until they got into the lounge room where he spun him to face him making Sirius shake slightly, "you have been a disgrace to this family, I have heard of your so called pranks and bad grades as though getting into gryffindoor was not enough!" he pointed his wand at Sirius's arm and held onto his elbow tightly as Sirius began to wriggle and squirm at the burning pain. "that was just a quick reminder" Tobias said "your real punishment will begin at 12:30 tonight, you will be working for Mr Malfoy, and staying in his manor, I will hear of any disturbances you cause so behave yourself."

"What will I be doing for Mr Malfoy?" Sirius asked as politely as he could manage.

"Whatever he tells you to!"

A/N: sorry this story is still taking off. i Promise it gets more interesting, the next chapters way longer. check out my other stuff for previews/teasers and other much more sadistic creations. and please retern for the good stuff. unless your grossed out or scared, then piss off while you have the chance.


	3. A Warm Welcome

At midnight Sirius sat at the kitchen table with his father waiting for Mr Malfoy to arrive. They did not speak for the entire time but Sirius could tell that his father was looking at him slightly differently as though he was trying to see something that may be in Sirius that he hadn't seen before. Occasionally his eyes would slide over to Sirius's arm where there was now a red scar that Sirius had picked the blister off.

At 1 am Mr Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace and into the room.

"Tobias nice to see you, and Sirius."

He held out his hand to each of them and they both shook it. While Sirius had no desire to stay home with his parents he knew that working at the Malfoys would not be pain free. Lucius although a year older would tell everyone at school and Mr Malfoy had no hesitation in causing Sirius pain.

/flashback/

The year before Sirius had been running from his cousins at the Christmas dinner and planed to hide in the library. He found it deserted, bar from Mr Malfoy who greeted him pleasantly enough.

"Hello Sirius, I didn't think that libraries were your kind of thing."

"Well some of the books are kind of interesting." Sirius said, it was true, he rarely read but that was because he could rarely find anything that he liked.

"What books have you read that you enjoyed?"

"_Elanora's legacy_" said Sirius

"Advanced story for an eleven year old. Tragic isn't it?" Sirius nodded "what else"

but Sirius couldn't think of any others made by witches so deciding that Mr Malfoy would not recognise the tittles of muggle literature named other favourites of his "_The Zoo Story_, its a play and _pet cemetery_"

"Relate to Jerry do you? I doubt you'll be able to find muggle writers in This library Sirius."

Sirius was shocked that Mr Malfoy knew _the zoo story _but he was standing up and walking towards him. "in fact I don't believe you should ever have read that kind of stuff" he picked Sirius up and threw him into a bookshelf, several of the books fell ontop of Sirius and as Malfoy shouted "And pick up those books" as he left the room the surprise Sirius had felt at Mr Malfoys knowledge of his favourites and his acknowledgement of them started to wear down, once he had finished putting the books back he no longer felt like he had made a connection with a pure blood who knew that muggles had things to offer even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he just felt as though he had been thrown into a bookshelf.

/end flashback/

"Sirius I trust that your father has told you that you are to work for me for the holidays"

Sirius nodded unable to decide where he would rather be and deciding instead that it didn't matter because it was not his choice.

"Be good Sirius" said his father sternly

"Quickly now this is only a temporary floo link Sirius, the address is 72"

Sirius stepped into the fire and said "72" it was only a few grates later that he walked out onto a stone floor that appeared to be below the basement of the Malfoy manor and therefore unexplored by Sirius even in his visits as a youngster.

Mr Malfoy stepped out of the fire behind him and grabbed onto his shoulder, he steered him towards what looked, like a prison cell that had been redecorated and made comfy by 'the fab five' it still had a stone floor and walls and roof and iron bars with the gaol type door, but it had an on-sweat with a toilet and a small shower, this room was also decorated with stone walls, the bed in the main room although a standard small bord sticking out of the wall had a blue mattress and dark blue sheets, the whole place had obviously been warmed magically.

"It may not seem like much but we can't have you running around the house while we are out and you may note the mattress and on sweat and heating, all of that will disappear if you're not a good little boy. Understand?"

"Yes, Mr Malfoy" Sirius said thinking that that much was obvious but shocked to have it to begin with.

Malfoy steered Sirius into the cell and walked in after him. Sirius felt the grip on his shoulder loosen "you don't need to wear robes here, I'd say that their not quite you thing anyway" and felt Malfoy slide his robe off "jeans, that's nice." Malfoy said noticing the jeans that Sirius wore under his robes, it was however all that he was wearing. Sirius felt his rough hands slide up and down his sides and hug him joining in the middle but Sirius didn't feel nice, in fact he felt much more scared. He closed his eyes swallowed and took a few shaky breaths as Malfoys hands got lower. Malfoy dug his nails into Sirius just above his waist and drew blood. He swiped a little onto his finger and licked it off. "Tasty." Someone called for him from above. He kissed Sirius on the forehead ran his fingers through his hair then left.

Sirius lied on the bed and traced his new cuts with his finger. _They barely even hurt_ he thought to himself _but then why do I feel so low_. He lay there for a long time comparing the burn on his arm to the cuts on his waist trying to understand how he could – it seemed – come across more approvable living conditions and still feel more unnerved and small than he had when he expected to be tortured._ It wasn't like Mr Malfoy did anything to me, touching flesh and a peck on my forehead. It's the kind of thing mum did for me when I was three. Well not the cuts but that's not really a problem._ He picked the scab off one and it started to bleed again, he just watched his blood leak ever so slowly feeling just a little better.

A/N: yea i'm still setting it up.

DogStar'n'LionHeart/lerene: its a bit longer. though i mostly think i do short chapters.

Anon: yea i do intend to do that. but thats quite a later, when he goes back to school. you might want to check out the next thread of this. which could also be read alone.

thanks to everyone for reviewing and letting me know to update.


	4. Fear

Sirius awoke to find himself in a small cell, Mr Malfoy was standing over him and upon seeing him Sirius jumped back startled. Mr Malfoy smiled and pulled Sirius out of bed, he shoved him against the cool metal bars of the cell and Sirius struggled screaming "let go of me" in a panic that he couldn't understand, he managed to kick Mr Malfoy in the groin. Malfoy growled and took a step back to reveal that Remus was in the cell with them. He was chained to the ground and looked absolutely defeated like he had struggled for weeks and finally given up. Malfoy pulled a blade out of the air and held it to Remus's throat. Now do as I say or your precious little friend dies. Remus didn't move an inch. But that only proved to scare Sirius more he felt utterly hopeless and useless and terrified. He felt so scared that everything was sliding, and mostly he felt a fear from the pit of his stomach that he couldn't identify but that consumed him none the less.

Sirius opened his eyes and saw the stone wall, felt the helplessness and the Fear. Then he realised it as a dream. It hadn't happened well not completely, he was diffidently terrified. No manner of waking could shake that fear from the dream, it filled his cell and spread beyond it. Inescapable.

(A/N: just incase you couldn't tell most of this chapter was a dream!)


	5. something good?

The real day, in his cell, passed somewhat more pleasantly than his dream. He had no unwanted visitors. No threats on his friends lives. He was lonely and scared, but that was all, and it didn't seem nearly as bad. He sat on the floor of his cell against the wall, and for the most part of the day stayed still, bored and alone, but not wishing for anything else.

There was a BANG. And a house-elf was standing in front of him wearing what looked like a towel and holding a plate with two meat sandwiches and glass of pumpkin juice for him. "Thank you, what's your name?" Sirius asked having been starved of company and believing that a simple house-elf may be quite a good friend in this place.

"Saffy, but I'm not to speak with you griffindoor,"

"you did bring me good food, didn't you?" Sirius asked.

"of corse Saffy looks after Mr Malfoys property. I am to keep you good for him and I will."

Another bang and Saffy was gone leaving behind a pleasant plate of food.

Sirius ate and explored every inch of the tiny cell then Saffy appeared and disappeared again leaving behind another plate of food that Sirius gathered was the leftovers of what the house-elves had of leftovers of the Malfoys dinner. All in all it was quite nice.

He laid down on his comfy blue bed and waited until sleep took him.

He was in his cell and the house-elf Saffy was there holding Sirius's pocket knife, "blood traitor" Saffy yelled and charged at him. Mr Malfoy apperated behind Saffy and threw the house-elf into the wall. "Leave him alone. He is MINE!" Malfoy yelled at Saffy before they both disappeared leaving behind Sirius and his knife.

The next day passed much as the last. A small lunch brought by a grudging house-elf and back again for dinner. Nothing to do, and no company, desirable or otherwise. There was only Sirius and the walls and the floor. He was feeling alone as he laid down to sleep. But before it fell he heard another bang. He sat up on the side of the bed "good afternoon Mr Malfoy"

Malfoy smiled a smile that brought the fear rising from Sirius's stomach. "Oh Sirius, you don't know how sexy you are." Sirius leaned back and clenched his eyes shut, he didn't want to know what was happening. He felt Mr Malfoy's rough hand grasp his chin and lift it slightly, "you could be even sexier with a few fresh scars." Malfoy pushed him an inch or so back so that he was against the wall. With his other hand he traced down Sirius's side ever so delicately until he reached his pants then started his way back up, just below his ribs Sirius felt his warm hand turn into a cold blade that quickly swiped across his side making Sirius gasp, Mr Malfoy made a few more smooth cuts before beginning to lick the blood off.

"please stop it." Sirius pleaded, knowing that it would probably have no effect.

"I don't think so." Malfoy said "you are Mine." He sliced Sirius two more times "besides you do like this." Sirius shook his head. _That couldn't be true, it was painful and scary. Scared, trapped, pathetic. _Malfoy rubbed some of Sirius's blood onto his fingers and shoved them in Sirius's mouth. "you see tasty." He grabbed the front of Sirius's jeans and gave them a little squeeze. He smiled greedily and leant in so that he licked Sirius's cheek, Sirius wanted to cry but nothing was there. Mr Malfoy bit down on his neck hard, Sirius groaned in complaint. When Mr Malfoy pulled back he looked delighted. "oh the things I would love to do with you. And shall." He shoved his tong into Sirius's mouth and reached his hands for his own groin. Broke this kiss and leaned back "but not tonight." And then he disappeared. Just like that. He left Sirius so scared he felt overwhelmed by fear but there was something else in him as well, something he really didn't want to admit to, something akin to adrenaline.


	6. Toys

Sirius showered all the saliva off of him and standing alone he longed to be strong, to be somewhere else, to not be afraid, to be safe, to be with his friends, he longed to be able to cry it out. But nothing he longed for would be granted any time soon.

He crawled back into his cell and sat in a ball in the corner, but he did not cry. He was normally so active, hyperactive even, but he did not feel like ever moving again, he didn't feel like ever anything again. He was still in his ball hours later when Mr Malfoy appeared again. He walked over to Sirius but Sirius gave no acknowledgement. He didn't want a thing to do with Mr Malfoy. "Now, Now Sirius, I'm not that bad am I?" he grasped him under the arms and lifted him up. Sirius allowed him the control. "if you had stayed with you father he would have cursed you more than a few cuts by now, right?" Sirius nodded a little. "I'll give you a little tour" he lightly brushed some strands of hair out of Sirius's eyes as he supported him and guided him out of the cell door. "This is my Dungeon. My fireplace," he gestured to the fireplace they had entered by "My slaves cell" he gestured to the cell that Sirius had been occupying "My Toys" he said gesturing to a cell containing many things that may have passed for medieval torture and some that would not have. Sirius did not want to think about what would be happening to him down here. But such "Toys" as Mr Malfoy had called them fascinated him. He was so scared but he couldn't help but be drawn to a whip that was carefully displayed and accessible on the wall, it was of a finer quality than what Sirius had ever thought a whip could be, it also looked like it would hurt like hell. That thought wasn't as scary as any others he had had. The entire place was immaculately clean and tidy. Everything exactly where it was supposed to be. He traced his fingers over a beautiful knife. It looked incredibly sharp and every decorated line on the hilt seemed to shimmer with an inner brilliance that begged to be handled and begged for someone to hold it and slice flesh, it begged to spill blood. "You can hold that one." Malfoy said "Its not dangerous." Sirius picked it up, the hilt and the blade weighed the same although the hilt was thicker, it felt perfect to Sirius, like it was made just for him, it was far superior to any knife he had handled before, much better than his old pocket knife. It seemed to want to test itself out on him. To see how the blade felt. Mr Malfoy recognised that look in Sirius and held out his hand. Sirius handed it over. He knew what was happening but he couldn't understand why he wanted it to. Malfoy held the knife with grace, and held out his other hand and Sirius knew what for, he passed him his arm and Mr Malfoy slashed the blade across the back of his forearm. It stung and Sirius hissed but smiled, it was quite a nice sting really. "I found this one in one of the secret tunnels when I was still at school, Its brilliant, it will cut and sting and bleed but your blood will be replenished, and the scars will not last more than a few days. Your father could never understand why that was brilliant, he seems to think that cuts are for suffering and blood loss. He will never understand people like you or me. You see you do enjoy the sting." And Sirius was scared again. Scared because that was true, he didn't want to enjoy that sting, what good could come from Liking pain. It was terrible.


	7. bad days, bad dreams

Mr Malfoy led Sirius back to his cell and laid him down on the blue mattress. He traced his hand from Sirius's neck down to his jeans, reached his hand down the back to take a grip of Sirius's bare ass, pressed his own bare chest on Sirius's and licked at his lips, which began to tremor, the thumb nail of his other hand scratched a cut into Sirius's jaw line, causing Sirius to open his mouth and allow Mr Malfoys tong to enter. After a long snog and grope session Malfoy pulled himself away locked the door and left Sirius alone.

Sirius lied stiff as anything breathing shakily for hours before he drifted off to sleep.

He was lying on the floor of the library, He could hear Lucius shifting through some books trying to complete his homework and Sirius was determined not to let him know he was there. Trying not to breath too loudly he stared up at the ceiling above him. There were tiny shimmers and sparkles like light dancing or hundreds of tiny suspended mirrors. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he realized that they were actually hundreds of suspended knives. He didn't dare move his eyes studied them watching their every sway or tiny shift of movement. Suddenly they all fell, piercing him and holding him to the ground. He tried to struggle himself free but with every movement he made a cold chill with a deathly fear spread from every jingling knife, even the steady movement of his chest as he breathed seemed to spread a cold so deep he thought it would kill him instantly. There was no escape, he was trapped barely able to breathe.

A BANG awoke him and he stared around to see some tost left for him on a plate shivered and sat down on the floor to eat.


	8. sirius's knife like a kid's teddy

After finishing the meal he found that a small pocket knife had been left for him, he sat in the corner and hugged it the way a small child that has just watched their parents get slaughtered might hug their first teddy-bear.

After some time like that he opened his knife held it to his wrist and slid the blade across his arm, he only did it shallowly, he knew it wouldn't be dangerous, he had done it too many times before to imagine that. He did this several times before the feelings of relief began to take him someplace a little nicer, however it didn't take long – watching his blood slowly spill – before he began to imagine Mr Malfoys tong licking it off and the disgusting wet feeling that the saliva left on him, he could almost feel it. He made a few more slices into his arm but they no longer helped, in his frustration he threw the knife, it passed between the bars of his cell, bounced off the wall and landed in the middle of the corridor. Sirius thought it was probably for the best. If he had the knife with him he would only hurt himself more, and that wasn't helping.

He had a shower, trying to wash the imaginary saliva off of him, he ate part of his soap and felt a little sick but fairly alright, no lunch came for him. He sat back in his cell and tried not to think, but he couldn't help it, thoughts about what was happening to him, what Mr Malfoy might do next, where all of this was going, how much longer he could put up with it, and what he might do if he found that he couldn't. He tried not to think about it, but it got closer and closer, he was so scared Malfoy would be down there soon, to hurt him and touch him. Pain was simple enough, but being touched like that made his skin crawl, Thinking about it scared him, he felt like he Never wanted to feel Anyone's flesh upon his own ever again. He stared at the knife, he wanted it, maybe it wasn't so out of reach, just maybe he could get it.


End file.
